Gallons of Mist
by chercherlecirque
Summary: Po and Katsa go on a mission for the King of Liend. A disease has struck all the people of the seven kingdoms that are not graced, besides Liend, because it is an island. Katsa/Po. Possible Raffin/Ban. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kristen Cashore. **

* * *

Katsa stood at the cliff edge. She watched the elegant seabirds, white specks in the distance, twirl through the sky in an undulating dance. The wind ran it's fingers through her hair and tickled her cheeks. A smile crept across her face. She was truly happy here, at Po's castle. It was calm, and peaceful. When she wasn't fighting or engaging Po in other physical activities, that is. The smile turned into a grin.

Her eyes flicked down at the clear blue water before her. Her keen eyesight could detect no large rocks close to the surface, and though it was windy, the ocean was fairly calm. It was a warm day, and the sun shone cheerfully. She felt so free. Katsa pulled off her boots, giving into the temptation. She took three steps back. A quick glance over her shoulder made sure no one was approaching her. The three steps went quickly, and then her foot was on the edge, propelling her body out into the open air.

The earlier teasing wind ecstatically swirled around her bare feet and ripped through her clothes with no abandon. Katsa felt it tear a half fearful, half joyous cry from her throat before she smashed into the water. Though the day was warm, the water was still chilly, and she came up gasping, partly from cold, partly from the exhilaration. Katsa began swimming toward the beach which was covered in strange black sand. She let the waves carry her body in, the adrenaline rush leaving her peaceful.

The old gate creaked as she pushed it open and crept into Po's garden, not sure what to expect. She found him sitting in an old swinging bench between two blooming apple trees. He was whittling something from wood, she noticed, just as he glanced up at her. Po took in her growing hair plastered to her forehead, soaking clothes, and sand-covered feet.

"Goodness, Katsa. Feel a sudden need to go swim with the dolphins? You said you were just going for a walk."

Katsa felt a laugh bubble to the surface. "I was planning on just taking a walk. But…it was all just so perfect, the sun and the sea and the wind. I don't know why I jumped. I've never really done silly things like that before. I guess I never had the time." By now, a slight frown had entered her voice.

Po smiled at her gently. "No, I guess you didn't. Everybody has to do things without reason now and again. No fun and all work is for a miserable life. Sometimes you just need to."

She wasn't mollified. "But what if I always need too?"

"Don't be silly, Katsa. The sea won't call to you every day. In fact, it will glower and rage and scream at you some days. Some days you won't want to set a foot in it, much less get within a hundred feet of it. Are you up to a fight, or do you need to go answer the call of the sea again?" he teased.

"Alright. Just let me change my clothes. I'm slippery as one of your fish and it gives me an unfair advantage."

In a way, Katsa thought as she walked to her room, she was living a childhood she had never had. No responsibilities, only things she wanted to do. Not only was she raised as a lady, she was also raised with the burden of her grace, both which didn't allot for a fulfilling childhood. For the first time in her life, Katsa had no burdens forever pressing down upon her. Randa was far away in his castle, Po's grandfather in the King's City of Liend, and Bitterblue imposing her rule on the mountains of Monsea. Truth be told, it was a strange feeling, almost unbearably light at times. She worried once she experienced it, she would never want to go back to being held responsible. But now, she needed to change so she could grapple with Po.

After Katsa rinsed herself off with a pitcher of water from her room, dissolving the sea salt which had already began to crust on her hair and skin, she put on her simple fighting clothes and met Po in the courtyard off the barn.

His castle didn't a training yard like Randa's did. Here in Liend, though, the weather was almost always fair, and they could fight outside on the packed dirt.

Po was waiting for her, clothed similarly to herself, and with a grin of anticipation on his face. They had been practicing exercises where both were hindered from using their greatest assets. Po could only use one of his hands, and Katsa had to stay standing in one spot. She often got exasperated by the fact that she was unable to move, it was frustrating to have Po dance around her and not reach out get him.

"Are you ready, wildcat?"

"Ready when you are, princeling." She could hear the slight mockery in her playful voice.

Katsa stood in the middle of the courtyard, in a small imaginary square in the center. Po sauntered up to her, and began walking around her. After he completed his second circle, he threw a punch at her head.

Katsa ducked. Her leg shot out to try and kick his out from under him, but he was too quick and jumped up. She aimed to punch his stomach, but only succeeded in doing so once before he twisted away. He tried to kick her back, but Katsa grabbed onto his foot, and yanked. The hand that he could use came up and to a hold of her wrist, and yanked harder.

She let go, and pulled her hand out of his grip. He was too strong for her, he could easily knock her off balance. Katsa aimed a kick at his upper thigh, while blocking a punch to the ribs. In a step, he was behind her, and his arm came around her shoulders and pulled her down onto the ground.

Then Katsa was beneath him. She aimed a punch at his shoulder, but Po grunted and held on. She rolled on top of him after punching his shoulder twich again, punching at his chest, but his arm wrapped around her again. This time, he lay on top of her, her arms pinned beneath her and his weight. Every time she made an attempt to get out, his grace could sense it.

Katsa could have easily smashed her head into his face, but that wasn't the point of this session. He had bested her, and she would do best to admit it.

"Forfeit. I admit defeat."

Po rolled off her, grinning. He sat in the dirt next to her as she sat up. His hand reached out to cup her face.

"You know, Katsa, this wrestling has put me in mind of something else."

Katsa licked her bottom lip. "And what might that be?"

His eyes, always at odds but somehow harmonious glowed at her. He leaned in…

"Prince Po! Prince Po! An urgent message from the king!"

* * *

**Writing a love scene in the first chapter would be no good...this story isn't going to be completely about sappy loveydovey things, you know! **

**Read and Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short. DX**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS BELONGS TO EROHSAC NETIRK.  
**

* * *

Katsa slipped in through the side door of Po's main hall. He was already sitting on his throne, which was really just a heavy marble chair draped in furs and colorfully died Liend cloth. Quietly, she walked closer.

"And your name is…?"

"Helmut, your highness."

"Thank you. Since Lady Katsa is now here, you may convey your message."

She glared at the side of his dark head. He made it sound like she was always late. Katsa was almost never late! And the messenger in front of him probably thought the same thing, that she had been fussing with her hair or some such nonsense. Her face twisted into a scowl, buts she was listening to the fast-talking man.

"Four nights past, the King received an urgent message. I was not told on how he had come upon the information, only that it was vital you knew. He said he had not the time to write you a letter." He cleared his throat.

"Go on."

"The shore on the mainland has recently become obscured. No one thought much of it, just a summer fog, perhaps. But the King says this fog is deadly. Already, in the other six Kingdoms, the Un-Graced are succumbing to sickness. They vomit whatever they eat, the Mists make them cough violently. Some have died. No one is sure exactly how the sickness came about…The Kings and Queen are all looking desperately for an answer. Estill and the Middluns have been hit the hardest."

She felt a lump grow in her throat. Raffin. Ban. Oll. Even Giddon. All Un-Graced. Katsa swallowed. The man turned to her.

"Lady Katsa, I have also been given a message for you. The King says that as far as he knows, your cousin and the King of Middluns are safe." The man addressed both of them. "The King wants you to know, Your Highness and My Lady, if he could request an enormous favor from both of you. Your presence would be required at his castle, but after that he asks that you journey to Nander, Wester, Sunder, Estill and Monsea, to further discover things about this sickness."

"Thank you, Helmut. You have ridden a long way. A bath and a hot meal are in order." Po gestured at his Steward Gelson who was standing by the door. Gelson bowed. "I shall take him first to his bath, yes?"

Po nodded. He turned to Katsa.

"A sickness? A sickness killing all the Non-Gracelings." She could read the fear in his eyes. The same feeling churned in her stomach.

"People will be desperate. We must go as soon as we can. Not only the Ungraced are in danger. I would not be surprised if they have already started abhorring Gracelings even more. Even in Liend, we must be wary…Katsa, will you come with me?"

She stared at him, the man she loved. His dark brown forehead was currently wrinkled, and his awkwardly beautiful eyes gazed up at her trustingly and beseechingly. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be silly Po. Of course I shall go. Under one condition, of course."

He smiled at her, tough his brow stayed scrunched. "What is that, wildcat?"

"We must avoid Randa at all costs. And we must meet with the Council, Po."

* * *

**R&R please!**

**~Friday the THIRTEENTH~ Oooh, magik.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhh, I'm such a terrible person! I was all busy with Marching band finals, and stuff, and I was also working on my Dramione fic, that I didn't update this one! The updates are supposed to be once a week....ARG. As a please-forgive-me, like I'm doing for my other fic as well, TWO other updates will be posted this week. Also...well...this chapter is sorta a bridge, but not very interesting. **

* * *

Po and Katsa rode like the wind. She set the pace, and Po never once mentioned her ruining the horses. A journey that could have been accomplished with one horse instead took a change of three at different Inns. They did not spare a second, eating on horse back and stopping only to sleep for a few hours every night.

After three days of grueling riding, Katsa could see the spires of The King's City in the distance.

_There! Po, I can see it! _

She urged her horse faster, the packs thumping against it's back and the wind straitening out it's mane and her hair.

"Katsaaaa…" a small voice called behind her. She just laughed to herself, forcing the horse and her even faster, till she felt removed from the world. Blurs of green whooshed under the pounding hooves, and streaks of white and pink wild flowers rushed past.

Carefully, she tugged on the reins, going from the lightning fast gallop to a canter to a careful walk. In the distance, the small figure of Po on his dark horse slowly and steadily advanced. She turned back to the city.

Katsa and Po were riding through a meadow of wildflowers. Before them, a valley with a river rushing through it perfectly framed the fabled King's City on a mountain in the distance. The tin roofs shone in the strong sunlight, and the deep pink marble found only on Liend gave the castle a unique beauty no other king could claim. At this distance, Kata's eagle sharp eyes could barely make out the steps that ran up to the Mountaintop City.

Po galloped up next to her. The dark hide of his horse looked black where it was streaked with sweat, and the impressive beast was foaming slightly at the mouth.

"What on..earth were…..you…thinking?" the man panted, gripping his reins tightly.

The girl opposite him grinned cheekily.

_Don't you know?_

He glared at her, his dark, heavy eyebrows pulling together.

"No, I don't, as you are well aware. I was hoping to make it to the city without you laming another horse, but I'm beginning to assume that hope is futile."

She sniffed.

_I am not ruining the horse. If it cannot run, then it is worthless to us. No one wants a horse who cannot run. I am simply using it for it's intended purpose._

He laughed, and she let the warm, full-bellied sound wash around her before she nudged the horse into motion again.

They rode together, in a gentle walk now, as the horses would have the tiring job of climbing through the valley soon.

_Will we make it to the city by nightfall?_

"I think we will, if you are reasonable and don't kill the horse. If you decide be unreasonable, there is an inn we can stop at the end of Charchol Pass."

Katsa looked at the valley coming up in front of them, and pictured it with a question mark.

"Yes, that's Charchol pass.

_Char-tschol?_

Po smiled. "Yes. It's a rather entertaining story. Would you like to hear it?"

As they rode, Katsa listened to the story of the thirty-second king of Liend, a King Harmiendoff. Po told her how Harmiendoff had been an absolute loon, and was in love with the wife of the King of Ester. Chara, she was called. Beautiful, with black-blue hair, creamy skin, and eyes the color of unripe apples. It was said that she could cause a man to drop of heart attack with just the right look.

Many men desired her, and it was not unusual to become infatuated like the Liend King. Love makes people do odd things, and the already bizarre King's love made him all the more outlandish. He sent her letters, flowers, and some even say those Graced with singing came to her window at night to sing his love to her. Ester, a rather possessive man, became annoyed with the Liend's obvious intentions for his wife. Many men had the same, it was true, but the King of Liend was special because he was of the same rank as Ester, and this made him a threat which had to be dealt with. Meanwhile, Harmiendoff did his most outrageous act of l'amour yet. The pass to the city, which had always had the uninventive name of 'City Pass' was formally renamed by his Majesty King Harmiendoff, thirty-second king of Liend. It's new name, 'Charchol Pass' was decreed about the land, causing the gossips to gasp at the scandal and the King's subjects to shake their heads with affectionate disbelief. Those that spoke the old language know it meant 'Chara's heart's Pass'. In one of his gloriously eccentric moments, Harmiendoff claimed the city to be his heart, and Charchol Pass to be the path that led Queen Chara to it.

Ester, who had nearly had apoplexy when hearing this, decided to take action. He had heard of a woman of Nander's court, one who was graced with the ability to seduce. After an exchange of many boring and unnecessarily formal letters, they agreed to send the woman, Quianna, to the court of Liend, with express instructions to seduce the King. Some say she succeeded, and some say she didn't, but the river in Charchol Pass is named 'Pidia Quianna'.

Po's deep voice and soft lilt was smooth and unwinding. It relaxed Kasta, and she was able to take her mind off the mysterious sickness and what would wait for them at the King's City.

A narrow but well traveled road let along the river Pidia Quianna to the city, which was almost glowing with the orange light of the steadily setting sun. It was quiet and peaceful next to the burble of the river, and Katsa felt the need to laugh, but was at the same time confused.

_How did such a fool ever become King?_

"Careful, Katsa. You're insulting my ancestry, you know." A deeply offended expression appeared on his tanned features.

_Ah, yes. At least now I know why you're so silly. _

The mock hurt deepened, and he looked away from her as she laughed.

"You look rather like a spoiled boy with that face, you know."

He turned back to her, smiling, his golden eye glowing and his silver one burning.

"A spoilt boy? And are you the one who spoilt me?"

_Perhaps. How could I have been so foolish?_

"It's not your fault. I'm quite irresistible."

Just then, they passed a small sign proclaiming that the King's City was less than 17 Lottas away.

"Almost there, Po. Then you can be irresistible to the whole court."

* * *

**Review, PLUUZE! I need the criticism, as odd as it sounds. But just an 'I like it' helps oodles too.**

**Thank you guys for being so awesome. You give more reviews than the HP fandom.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Another chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own this.**

* * *

As they rode into the King's City, a strange dilemma occurred. People obviously wanted to greet Prince Po, and Katsa was sure that if she wasn't here, a crowd would have gathered around the revered Graceling prince and his horse.

However, even on the Liend Island, where Katsa had never done Randa's bidding, people were wary of her. At first, when she came, many did not recognize her because she was a fresh face in the country. They had never seen The Middlun King's Lady Killer. When it became obvious that she would be residing her with Prince Po, whispers began of his Graced lady. Obviously, once people determined who she was, her past deeds came back to haunt her yet again. They were not as frightened of her as were the people on the mainland, stories without actions could only do so much. Yet they spoke quietly behind her back, and she felt the frightened stares she attracted wherever she went.

Thankfully, the Royal family had not let the tales of terror color the impressions she had made on them. Grandfather Tealiff doted on her just as much as she doted on him, though he was more obvious with his affection. Po's mother was understandably wary of the fierce Katsa, who was not feminine in any way. However, she was courteous, and respected the fact that her son had chosen her. She reminded Katsa of Helda at home, and the two grew closer than any had expected. The exact opposite occurred with Po's brothers. Because of her warrior-aspects and fierce fighting skills they flocked around her whenever she visited. Katsa thought that the reason they spent so much time with her was to take advantage of her fighting knowledge and enjoy when she beat their unbeatable brother into the ground. She would be surprised to learn that they enjoyed her unintentional and intentional humor, quiet insights, and odd innocence.

As they rode through the quiet city, which was just settling down as the sun said it's goodbyes, people came out of their houses and children ran down the streets exclaiming about the Graceling prince and his lady. They trailed behind their horses, and a small child handed Po a bundle of fresh wildflowers. However, the almost all the Liend hung behind an invisible barrier that surrounded Katsa.

She could understand.

_Do you want me to ride ahead? Then the people can greet their prince properly._

His dark head swiveled to look at her.

"No," he said fiercely.

Her surprise showed on her face.

_No? Don't be silly. They all want to meet you, and I'm holding them back._

"No. If they are afraid of you, then they are. Running away won't cure their fear."

She was about to disregard his words and kick her horse into a canter, when his hand wrapped around her reins. She glared at him, her eyes flashing and cheeks flushed.

"Let. Go. Now." Her teeth clenched together.

Po's face, which had been hard and stubborn, melted into regret in the face of her anger less perceptible despair. His ringed fingers loosened on the reins, and she jerked them out of his grip as the horse galloped over the cobblestones. Mere seconds later, the prince kicked his horse into a gallop as well, and the clattering of two sets of hooves sent people off the street and into their houses.

Katsa thrust the reins at the groom which waited at the bottom of the last set of stairs into the castle. Her feet pounded up the stones quickly, but just before she emerged from the tunnel and reached the courtyard, she felt his hand close around her wrist. Her own hand came up in warning, but then his warm heavy body had pinned her against the wall.

"Katsa…"

She just glared at him defiantly, tears streaking down her dirty face. His whole face pleaded with her as she trembled.

_NO. GO. Leave me be._

Her message was accompanied by a wave of crippling hopelessness. His mouth hardened into a stubborn line, and he embraced her, burying his head in her shoulder as she did the same to him.

When she had lived in the Middluns, she had to be untouchable. Every week Randa sent her to do another unspeakable act. She believed she had to do these things to stay in Randa's favor, to stay it wasn't so bad, when she knew her punishment had been deserved. Sometimes it would've torn at her unless she did sometime about it. Katsa stored everything deeply down, inaccessible to anyone. It was condensed, hardened and stored in a chamber full of these rocks of anger, grief, regret, and torment.

That was why she formed the Council. She truly wanted to help people, but what started her was her own grief. If she helped enough people, perhaps the ones she maimed and killed would become lighter her own personal scale of justice.

After leaving Randa's court, the chamber had been forgotten. No new contents were added, and she was too busy to properly contemplate it's contents. Her grip on it loosened, and when she least expected it, it came pouring out. Nights without Po, she would lie in her bed and cry until all she could do was heave dry sobs. The tears left her tired, but clean. It was as if she was making up for years of working for Randa. As if she could fade his pettiness and her foolishness with enough sadness. Yet, whatever she did, people still looked upon her as if she was unstable. Insane. Worse yet, she couldn't blame it on her Grace. The same people worshiped Po. For every person who she disillusioned and paid small kindness, dozens others ostracized her.

Just now, when the city-dwellers had wanted to reach out and flock around their Prince, touch any bit of him they could reach, receive a kind word, and give small gifts, she stopped them. They thought she would do some unspeakable act to them for being kind. Some parents herded their children away from her, as if being in her presence would pollute them. And she did not know what to do about it.

She submitted to her frustration and sadness sobbed into his shoulder, her salty tears running down his leather armor and soaking the collar of his shirt. His arms clamped around her, holding her as though she were physically falling apart. As she calmed, he still held her.

_What am I to do about it? What do I have to do, can I ever balance the terrible things I have done? Have people look upon me without disgust? _

He leaned back, and studied her seriously.

"You can try. I know you try. And that's what really counts. That's why the people who know your are your friends."

She rubbed her face with her sleeve, and sniffed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think this is normal. Honestly, I would be more worried if you felt no regret."

_At least we know I'm not completely around the bend. Yet._

His arms wrapped around her one more time, and he kissed her forehead and wiped at her face with his sleeve. They made their way into the main courtyard of the king's castle. Immediately, a steward rushed up to them. He was dressed in dark green, had hair long enough to be a girl's, and five earrings as well as innumerable rings.

"Prince Po, Lady Katsa." He nodded to each of them as he spoke their names in a nasal tone. "The king is waiting for you. His Majesty says not to worry about appearances, he wishes to speak to you in the Grand Hall right away."

The man held his nose in the air in slight disdain of their unremarkable travel-stained clothing and spun around on one of his heels.

"Follow me please, Your Highness, my lady.

_Who stuck a stick up his arse?_

Po chocked slightly and coughed to hid his laugh. Katsa watched in amusement as the man turned to watch him.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?"

Po nodded, his face slightly red. "Yes, I'm fine. Carry on."

The heavy oak doors to the main hall came into view as they rounded corner. Two guards started pulling them open, and the trio prepared to see the king.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think. I would really like reviews! I didn't get _any_ last chapter, and it mad me a little sad. ;_; So, pretty please, tell me what you think! **

****NINJA EDIT**

**THANK YOU OODLES TO MY ONLY REVIEWER FOR LAST CHAPPIE, vampireorvampyre. You are awesome. It helped. **


	5. Chapter 5

The floor of the Hall was pattern of pink and black marble. Contrasting white columns lined the edges of the room, statues of kings and queens long past between the heavy cylinders of stone. At the end of the hall, opposite the doors, the throne rested on a black marble dais. The throne it's self was golden in color, adorned with priceless gems that colored the various scenes of mythology carved into the metal. Furs and lush pillows cushioned the seat of the imposing chair, which rose taller than a man.

The Liend King did not currently sit in the throne, he was standing in the center of the hall and consulting with an elderly man. His gray eyes and dark hair marked him as Liend, and the silver circlet with onyx and pearls on his head marked him as King. He was still relatively young, his dark hair just barely showing streaks of white and his tan skin without the many of the marks of worry that result from being a good ruler. However, his resolve and authority was clear in the hard set of his sensually curving mouth, a mouth that all of the all his sons shared.

A mouth, Katsa mused as they waited to be announced, that she loved.

The steward who had escorted them cleared his throat before announcing loudly their names in a loud, clear voice.

"Your majesty, Prince Greening Grandelion and Lady Katsa to see you, as you requested."

At the declaration, the king's head snapped at toward them. The deep crinkles in his face dissolved in relief. In a distinctly un-kinglike manner, he stood up and jumped nimbly down the steps, bounding across the room to wrap Po in a manly hug. He embraced Katsa as well.

"Thank goodness you're here. We need to talk in private, make decisions, alert the correct people."

Katsa and Po walked with the king toward the other end of the hall. The went through a small arched door to the left of the king's dias, entering a large room with floor-to-ceiling windows. A solid round table stood in the center, and chairs lined the walls. Seated in the chairs were various courtiers, mostly Liend. Katsa recognized one from Bitterblue's Monsenean Court and assumed the others that were not Liend came from the other mainland countries.

As the King, Po and Katsa sat at the center table, still in a strained silence, the other door to the Chamber opened. Po's mother entered first, followed the rest of his brothers and Grandfather Tealiff, who was being supported by Skye. They sat down at the table, along with Katsa, Po and the King. For once, there was no merry chattering amongst the hulking dark-haired brothers, only solemn faces and quiet murmurs.

The somber tenor of the mood in the chamber slowly drove the small inner quivers that came from Katsa's crying earlier out of the way. This was serious. Even though the mysterious Mist-Sickness did not threaten her, prompt action was still required on her part. When the royal family was seated, the King cleared his throat impatiently.

"We are ready to begin. First, I would like to show all of you exactly how we know of the Mist-Sickness." His gaze rested on a petite woman in a dark green dress with corn-silk hair. She sat with a bowed head in one of the chairs lining the room.

"Tala, please share what you know of the Mist-Sickness."

She stood up slowly, her pale, heart-shaped face revealing itself. One of her eyes was a deep brown, almost black. The other was ice-blue.

Katsa shifted slightly, and a small ripple passed through the room at the sight of her unnerving Graced eyes.

"My name is Tala. I am one of Nander's Gracelings. My sisters and I are all in the service of his majesty. We are all Graced. Our Grace is as intertwined as our souls are themselves." Her husky voice paused, and a pink tongue darted out nervously to wet her lower lip. "My sisters and I have the gift of knowing what we each of us is thinking. We can communicate by thought, no matter what the distance."

Another ripple passed through the room, causing the woman's eyes to dart about and her hands to start wringing frantically.

"My sister Nala was visiting the Middluns court. It is our job to…provide information for our King. The City was obscured by fog, which is not unusual for this time of the year. However, the people were falling ill in vast numbers. At first, they only felt tired. However, then violent coughing and vomiting starts. While at court, we heard their whispers of disquiet. Only the Un-Graced are succumbing, people said. Tales of a remedy were told, from healers in the town to the King's own son working for a cure." She paused.

"The court…seethes with discontent," she continued carefully. "We have no further information to give, My Lords. Nala left within four days of arriving. We has heard of us Gracelings being mobbed, beaten, burned. It seems people fear us more than they blame their King for this, which they do. The castle has been blockaded, Randa has locked himself inside. The people are furious. We fear…a revolt."

The last words were said very quietly, her tell-tale eyes staring intenetlyat the floor.

Turmoil roared within Katsa. A revolt?! A revolt…her thoughts went immediately to Raffin and Oll.

"Has there been any active rebellion against Randa?" she heard her self say in a disembodied voice.

Tala looked at her, her wildly contrasting eyes serious in a way she had not been with the Non-Gracelings in the room.

"Not when Nala was there, my lady. However, we are certain that a rebellion is to come. Sooner rather than later."

Katsa nodded, feeling Po's hand rest comfortingly on her leg out of sight and under the table. She gripped three of his fingers, squeezing tightly and feeling the cold metal of his rings bite into her overheated palm. Thoughts bounced off the walls of her head, each shouting worries, hopes, fears. She calmed herself, knowing that she would have time to think later. The meeting was important, now.

Quiet discussion had started. Everyone had an opinion to offer, but no one had a resolution to the glaring problem. Liend wanted Katsa and Po to journey to the mainland. Almost all agreed, but the envoy from Sunder thought it too dangerous to risk sending a prince. The few that allied with him were in favor of sending a veritable army of spies to all parts of the mainland, which was not only impractical, but verging on insanity.

_They don't trust Gracelings to do this for them. They rather endanger hundreds of people to a lethal sickness._

Po didn't turn to look at her, but she saw his slight nod and the tightening of his jaw. Her eyebrows drew together, and a lazy fury started to swirl it's way up her belly. If Po had not stood up, she would have added her incensed opinion to this political folly.

"Katsa and I would be happy to journey to the mainland for this. Our King," he inclined his head toward his eldest brother. Their eyes connected, and Katsa felt the King give him his unspoken approval. "Our King, feels this is best. For those of you who do not," his eyes danced over the opposing party, "I would like to point out that there is little danger from enraged citizens to two Graced fighters like Katsa and myself. However, we will travel in disguise most of the time, to avoid alerting the wrong people. We will leave…"

_Tomorrow._

"Tomorrow."

Po sat down. After his speech, there were a few blusters and some half-hearted resistance from Sunder and those who supported him. They were quickly swept over by approval from the others in the room, and the meeting was adjourned half an hour later.

When the meeting ended, everyone stood from their chairs, slightly stiff from sitting for three hours. Katsa reached her fingers as high as she could, and then bent down to touch the floor. Her muscles smoothed themselves out and her joints popped in relief. Political functions were interesting, yes, but not that interesting. However vital they were, once they passed the two hour mark her eyelids inevitably drooped.

Po walked back to her after sharing a few quick words with the king. His arm twitched up toward her waist, and his head came closer to her level.

"She wants to talk to you," he breathed into her ear. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and he left the room as Katsa turned.

She watched Nander's Graceling woman. Her small stature and delicate features gave her a child-like quality, but Katsa knew this woman had seen more horrors than anyone could guess. The Council had found out near the start how Nander treated his personal Gracelings. And considering this one was so pretty, and dressed like a princess…

The room emptied slowly, the miffed dignitaries from Sunder being the last to collect their manuscripts and leave. Katsa stood by one of the windows, watching the hive of the castle bustle below, and further out, the endless thrashing of the sea. She heard the quick and quiet steps of the approaching woman, but did not turn around.

"Lady Katsa…"

She turned. "Yes?"

The woman-child stared up at her, her brown eye begging and it's icy opposite boring into the Lady Killer.

"Lady Katsa, you left Randa's court, did you not?"

Katsa gave a curt nod, Tala's drastically different eyes unbalanced in a way she was not used to.

"How?"

The question verged on imbecilic, and she stared at Tala.

"I left. It was not within his power to stop me."

Her hand snaked out, grabbing Katsa's arm. Short nails dug into Katsa's flesh, and her other hand came up in automatically in response.

"Please…you must help us. Our sister! You don't understand. We need to get away. We can't. We…please….Kala…" She was anguished, eyes wide and frantic, her small frame quivering with the strength of her emotion, not even noticing the threat of Katsa's upraised arm.

Just looking at her pained Katsa. She was a reminder of herself in Randa's court. But she also felt for the girl, though her panic was unsettling.

"I have heard…of the Council." Her nails dug deeper, and Katsa winced, twisting her wrist out of the her grip.

"I am not part of the Council, anymore."

"You are it's founder, you cannot just sever yourself from it. We are willing to provide information. For the Council, for the Liend Princeling. All we want is freedom. We will do anything. He has Kala. We cannot just leave. He has our sister. She's the missing part to our soul…please, we are powerless, we cannot…what he does to her, to us…" Sparkling drops of salt water began to run down her pale face, and her arms jerked around her body in motions of distress. Her tirade was making her unstable, the emotion of her siblings flooding through her in their urgency to make her understand, to get away.

It made Katsa wary of the her. She was not used to dealing with those emotionally distressed, and to make matters worse, she barely knew the Nanderin envoy. She was at loss for what to do, but she could not let her continue on the attack of feeling that was obviously tearing her apart. Slowly, her hand reached out to lie on the shorter Graceling's shoulder.

"Listen. I know what you are going through, I know, trust me. You may not believe it, but I know how it is to be in someone's power, with no way out. You're in a deep hole, and you can just barely see the sun shining in from the top which is Lottas away. Freedom is a hope that seems fickle. I know…"

The woman watched her, tears streaming down her cheeks and dampening her gown.

"So you will help us?"

Katsa hesitated. "I will try."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THIS.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The rising sun tinged the early morning sky purple as they said their goodbyes to the Royal family of Liend. King Ror and the enormous band of olive-skinned brothers had risen early with them. Now, illuminated by the flickering flame of a single lantern, each of them grasped Po and Katsa in a bear hug, wishing them good luck before they boarded the ship to the mainland.

The almost delicate looking vessel was named _The Thistle_, after a prickly purple flower that was the bane of every Liend gardener's existence. Katsa admired the flower, it's tenacity and it's defensive thorns, and even though it's purple top was quite pretty. The Captian obviously admired the flower as well, as the sails of his ship were all dyed a light purple.

The Captain was a man even taller than Po, and he also had a protruding stomach and dark brown hair in a thick braid down his back. His heavily muscled arms bore various tattoos, and if one stood to close to him while he barked out orders at his crew, there was a risk of going deaf. Katsa was surprised at herself that she liked him almost immediately after meeting him, and thus was not quite sure what to make of him. The man had known Po since he was a child, _The Thistle_ was the personal ship of the royal family. He was treated by them as one of their own, courtesy to the same jokes and laughter and back-clapping as all the brothers.

The crew was somber, and many of the bawdy jokes and crude humor that was usually present on a ship inhabited solely by men. Voyaging to the mainland was dangerous, with an illness that promised death floating in the air. Only one of the crew was graced, and his grace was not obvious. One of his eyes was pure brown, the other a light hazel. He could tell the direction of a location at all times, no matter if he was blindfolded or any such thing. This was rather useful during storms or when fog invaded the sea.

Katsa and Po shared a cabin. Since this was a royal ship, the accommodations were decadent and comfortable. The opulent surroundings made Katsa, who wore her worn and practical traveling gear, feel a little out of place, although it was only her and Po who entered and exited the cabin.

The expedition took four days, with fair weather and a strong wind, they were able to land on a port in Monsea. Three people stood waiting for them at the docks, a mere silhouette visible in the late night sky.

Queen Bitterblue, a guard, and her Nurse were ready to travel to Liend on the ship. The Queen was being spirited away to her Liend cousins. She had no family to inherit the thrown, and the court could not afford any more discord after her late father. The Mist-Sickness hadn't neared the capital city where she resided yet, but she had agreed with King Ror to journey to Liend. A Duke was left in charge of the court during her absence, one who had abhorred her father and was loyal to his new Queen. She was confident that her stay on the island would be brief, that Katsa and Po would be able to put a stop to the illness.

As the left the ship, there was quick conversation. Upon seeing them, the Queen of Monsea, utterly without decorum for the Prince of Liend and his consort, a Lady of the Middlun court, threw her small arms around both of them.

"Oh, Katsa. Po. It's so nice to see you again." They were two of the few people that the Princess trusted implicitly, and she regarded them both with a subtle form of hero-worship.

After an awkward hug-pat-on-the-back from Katsa and a spinning-about hug from Po, she stepped back, blushing slightly in the lantern-light. Then her round face turned serious, and she regarded them both with her grey Liend eyes. They were the eyes of someone much older, someone with responsibility to fit their age. A person who had seen more terrors than most others had endured.

"I believe in you. I know that you have a chance at fixing this, though most people won't agree. After what you did with my father, I know that you can handle this."

They listened, wearing equally solemn expressions now.

"If you should require any assistance while in my court, simply use this." Out of a small red leather purse, she pulled a large gold ring. An emerald was set in it, and diamonds surrounded the green jewel. The gemstone in the in the middle had the crest of the royal family of Monsea carved into it.

Po extended his hand, and the Queen dropped it into his palm. He gave a small bow.

"You honor us, Queen Bitterblue. We are eternally grateful for your assistance."

"Stop it," she chastised, though amusement was visible on her face. She took something from the lone guard that companied her. It was an elegant black leather quiver, simple in it's beauty, yet also practical. Blue fletching was visible.

"This is for you, Katsa."

She took it, and pulled an arrow out for inspection. Bitterblue laughed.

"They were done by the royal Fletcher. I can promise you that they will fly straight. The feathers are from the bluebird, found only in our Monsean Mountains. Now you'll be able to find your arrows easily."

Katsa smiled, sliding the arrow back inside. "Thank you. They will come in useful, that was very thoughtful. "

Bitterblue gave a sophisticated curtsy. Katsa and Po curtsied in return.

"Your Majesty," the nurse tutted, "We should be getting on our way."

"I know, Anna. Just one moment."

"I want to warn you. Stay away from Ester and Sunder. Any one can recognize you and Katsa, and I'm afraid that their relations won't be…cordial."

"We're headed to Nander first," Po reassured her. "And we're going to be very careful."

She nodded, then sighed. "Well, I must be off. I'll make sure to tell your family you arrived safely, Po. Best of luck to you both."

Bitterblue walked toward the thistle, her Guard and Anna following her small steps slowly. As she boarded the ship, all the men bowed, and she gave them all smiles. They followed the girl-child like puppies, eager to do her bidding. After a few minutes, the ship set sail, Bitterblue's small hand waving to them both.

Katsa turned to Po.

"I hope you don't insist that we avoid Ester and Sunder, Po. If learn of important dealings there, we must go."

"Of course, Katsa. I simply didn't wish to worry Queen Bitterblue more than necessary. Besides, I think even Sunder will think twice before taking on two Graced fighters, don't you?" he asked, grinning.

She mock-scowled in return. "I don't know. It depends how infuriated the oaf is."

"Pish posh, Wildcat. He can't be that angry. You just stole a prisoner he was keeping for an Ally, and then waltzed back to the Ally's kingdom and killed him, placing his nine year old daughter on the throne." His tone was light and joking.

Katsa decided to play his game as they began walking up to the silent town. "Ah, but his daughter is young. Easy to manipulate and use." She spoke the opposite of the truth; Bitterblue was tough as nails and shrewd as the oldest beggar.

"You may be right, Lady Katsa," he said, with decorum that he used very rarely. "She is a young little thing, with both parents dead and no close family. But what if she should prove impermeable to his efforts?"

"Then he must be furious." Po laughed, deep from his belly.

"Hush, Po. You'll wake the people." They were walking swiftly and quietly through the village, between two-story wattle-and-daub houses.

"And what if I should?"

"Then we'd have to run. Now hush."

* * *

**Short, I know. But I updated! Any reviews appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What sort of supplies do you require, boy?" Randa asked from throne. Listening to him, one would think he was talking to a squire or a younger son of some unimportant lord. However, he was in fact addressing Prince Raffin, his sole child and heir. For the first time, the King was acknowledging the affinity that his son had for inventive remedies to many different sorts of illness.

Randa despised the fact that the Prince chose to study medicine; spending hours on end in the library instead of practicing his swordsmanship, hunting or other blatantly masculine activities that the King could relate to. What served to aggravate him further was the fact that Raffin did not even associate his past time with well-known or well-versed figures. He could have been making political connections with the Royal Healers of the seven kingdoms, or even influential scribes. But his time was instead spent with a servant; the bastard son of the cook. The King had often contemplated having Oll set up an unfortunate accident to befall Ban, but he thought that this would cause his already antisocial son to retreat further into himself and dislike his father more.

One of the few useful connections Raffin made was what seemed a genuine friendship with his savage niece. The girl was like a wild beast, but he knew from several reports that she and Raffin regarded each other with affection that would be expected of two cousins. An disadvantageous result of this was that his son was disgusted by the fact that he took advantage of a girl barely out of childhood, sending her after his enemies like sending a dog after a pheasant.

What Raffin did not realize was that this was partially for Katsa, not purely out of selfish reasons. When she had killed a semi-prominent member of his court as a manifestation of her Grace, the rest of his court had erupted in fear-induced rage. No matter that the girl was second in royal blood to few; no matter that she was the orphan child of his recently deceased sister. She was dangerous, dangerous and unpredictable. And like anything dangerous and unpredictable, she needed to be gotten rid of. Most courtiers suggested sending her away to live the life of a recluse; others were bolder and hinted at a few well-placed drops of poison.

He doubted that the action was deliberately malicious. He had known his niece since shortly after her birth, and she had been a perfectly normal child. When her parents had died, she had become exposed to the underhanded and venomous side of the court far before she was supposed wound from her parent's demise still gaping in her chest, she became cold and apathetic toward everyone. This tactic worked better than Randa would've guessed. It made her a pariah, but the people that conspired against her Uncle's throne approached her less and less.

When he first heard of their acquaintance, Randa put his son into use. He let a few people drop hints about how the Spymaster put many dangerous men to good use. He knew that Raffin went to Katsa and told her suggested to her she could learn to control power. He did not do it himself, he had distanced himself from his own son in order to shield him from the more malicious and illegal dealings of the enemies of a King. Oll brought him reports of how the child's practices went, and he was pleased that she had found an outlet for her Grace.

When a Lord of his court let drop a malicious barbs about his niece and how she had seemed to become more violent and savage, unrest stirred household again. The King knew he couldn't simply let the child train, now she needed to be proven useful. When his plan worked better than expected, she became a valuable tool to his court. Randa had let himself use her for years, unaware of the hatred that was festering in his niece.

Then the girl had left his court, deliberately spurning his authority, causing yet another uproar. The distance between him and his son grew even more; in Raffin's opinion, his father had ripped away one of his true friends. Randa was too busy with international politics to begin properly grooming his son to take the throne one day, as he was getting on in years. Now, the plague had struck, and he was loath to admit that he had to acknowledge his son's knowledge of medicine could be an asset to their kingdom.

"What sort of supplies do you require, boy?"

Dark blue eyes much like his own met his coolly. "Anything I need can be bought from the apothecary in town or picked from the mountains, Father."

Randa nodded. "Very well. The treasury will be informed; you are to acquire whatever funds necessary. I would tell you to work as diligently as possible, but I am aware that you will continue till you have a cure. You are dismissed."

Raffin bowed, exiting the throne room Randa felt a rare stab of regret. He scolded himself, old age could not make a King soft.

Especially a King with a Kingdom edging closer toward revolt.

* * *

A large, calloused and tanned hand clamped down on the man's arm like a vice. His other hand came up to chop at the wrist of his captor, but the hand did not relent. The offending arm was then grabbed and twisted behind his back, and he let out a quick gasp of pain.

"Do not move," the person behind him breathed in his ear, and he obliged, relaxing his muscles in surrender.

"Are you from the village we visited today?" the voice asked, giving his arm a slight prompting twist.

He hissed in pain and annoyance. "Yes," was answered through gritted teeth.

The man whose purse he tried to pilfer took in a sharp breath. "Katsa, look at his eyes."

"I'm Graced, yes," he growled. "What's it to you? Will it make torturing me more enjoyable?" His fiery retort did not sit well with the unseen person holding him behind, who he assumed was called Katsa.

"In your position," the holder of his arm said, grip tightening and sounding peeved, "I would not be making stupid comments."

The man dismounted, and Salme balked slightly. He had not appreciated when he spotted them just huge his target was; broad shoulders and defined musculature were clearly visible, even though the hood of his cloak rendered his face inscrutable.

Salme had seen them at the village he was traveling through this morning. He watched them pay for the stable master's best horses, and noted that though their attire was practical and well worn, it was of the best quality. Their weapons were distinctive, custom made. When they had trotted through the path in the woods, Salme followed. He had thought them to be a lordling or rich merchant's son and his protector. From watching them purchase their mounts, he knew they carried a substantial amount of gold and he decided to put his Grace to use.

The same hand that had foiled his thievery attempt now came down on his shoulder, holding him tight.

"I've got him, you can let go."

His arm was released, and he brought it foreword. He rubbed at his wrist and stretched his arm to bring some circulation back into it. The person behind him had been the smaller of the two, and he was again surprised by the extremes he had not noticed from afar. The other didn't come past the shoulder of the dark man, slender and…had the curves of a woman. Salme was suprised, although he tried not to let it show in his face. When he saw the eyes of the man, his shock escalated.

Silver and gold looked back at him, and a distant corner of his mind noted that the man seemed amused. The woman, who now stood to his left, seemed to have followed the man's example and taken off her hood as well; her eyes were spring green and sky blue. The same corner of his mind noted that she most certainly did not seem amused.

"It would be a good idea," the silver-and-gold man's baritone said wrly, "Not to steal from other Gracelings."

* * *

**:O**

**So, I've introduced other Gracelings. It might be just me, but there weren't a lot of characters to really work with, so....And how'd you enjoy the Randa-psyche? I couldn't have all the Kings be bastards. v.v  
**

**Reviews are loved. You guys usually give so many nice ones, keep it up!**

**Oh, btw, I've been having trouble editing uploaded documents on Google Chrome. I get the Aw, Snap there's been a problem thing after I do two things to a document, every time. I've had to use FireFox to upload. Is this happening to you as well?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No. My name is not Kristen Cashore, and this is not a product of my imagination.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Y-y-you're like me…" Salme stuttered.

"Yes," the Katsa-woman scowled. Salme squinted at her, the blue-green eyes triggering his recognition.

"Lady Katsa." He turned to the man. "And you're the Liend Prince…"

Po chuckled. "That took longer than most, Katsa. Liend has decreased your fame…"

She ignored him. "Why did you follow us?"

He shrugged, scuffing his toe along the ground like a naughty child. "I saw you pay for your horses. You had quite a bit of gold on you."

His answer seemed to satisfy her, thankfully. "And your Grace?" she asked.

He met her eyes unabashedly. "It's always been easy, taking things. Especially when you need them."

His shameless answer about thievery did not quite have the affect he thought it would on her, a Lady. She accepted it without any sort of scolding or horror at the terrible morality of his life. Even the Prince did not seem to have the look of extreme distaste that he had come to associate with every rich person. They seemed to find his answer perfectly normal. _Perhaps, _he thought, _it is because they aren't the most…conventional royalty. _

Both of them Graced with fighting; they lacked the untouchable feeling that hung around people dressed in satins and silks like a cloud. It wasn't an aura that made Salme unable to touch them physically, but rather one that made them seem so vastly different in thousands of ways from the common folk that they encroached on becoming another species.

This triggered a thought…both of them Graced fighters. Salme may have been poor, but he was not stupid. However, his thought flew out of his mouth before he had time to stop it.

"Both of you…Graced fighters. How did you catch me? That should not disturb my Grace."

He caught them by surprise, he could see. His eyes flicked to hers, and they went completely quiet for a moment. Finally, the man answered, his eyes still locked with his companion's.

"Graces are a tricky thing, not as straightforward as one might think."

Po watched Salme expression shift, whether in suspicion or thoughtfulness he didn't know. A comforting message from Katsa entered his mind.

_He cannot possibly discern anything from so vague an answer. But what do we do with him? He mustn't tell others that we're back on the mainland._

"What are you called?" Po asked.

"Salme," the man replied.

"And you are stealing just for yourself, correct?"

He snorted. "Of course. No one takes a stealing Graceling off the street. Not often, and certainly not now with this Mist-Sickness."

Katsa observed the man as he answered Po's questions. He was of average height, which meant his head ended somewhere between her's and Po's. He had a lanky build, but lean muscles were visible. A light brown beard, the same color as his slightly curling hair, wrapped around his jaw. His Graceling eyes were a smooth brown and a greenish-yellow hazel, slitted and almost feline under arched brows. Skin so pale it would make a lady jealous, and a subtle but impertinent indolence. Somehow thievery fit him very well.

"How did you get to be a thief living on the streets?" she asked, knowing she was delving into personal matters. He had to be cleared of all suspicion.

"I lived in a small village in the mountains. When my eyes settled, I was four years old. My parents abandoned me in the forest." He spoke levelly.

Katsa had seen many horrifying things, a lot of which she had done herself, but she flinched. She could tell Po was disturbed as well, leaving a four-year-old child in the woods to the wolves simply because he was Graced was a far cry from how things were done in his homeland.

Salme sighed, almost dramatically. "Look, this interrogation is nice, but why don't you just tie me to a tree over there, ride off, and leave me be?"

"No. We all know that you would manage to get out of those ropes by sunset, and even if you didn't, we're close enough to the town that someone will discover you tomorrow. Besides, you may be of use to us," Po said, a smile in his voice. The thief was almost childish.

He felt the man stiffen under his hand in response to 'you may be of use to us'. The grip he had on his shoulder would look friendly, but he held him as tightly as a rider held rouge horse. If they were to take him with them on their journey, a certain amount of trust and respect were needed.

"If I let you go, can I trust you not to run?"

"Yes. Knowing that if I did run, your lady friend would have an arrow in my back before I could take three steps. You can trust my intelligence that far."

Po loosened his hold, and Salme rolled his shoulder. He then bowed.

"My lord, my lady, how may I be of assistance?"

* * *

Raffin slipped through the main doors of the library, and made his way toward his workrooms. Among the dusty tomes that no one ever used and few remembered, he and Ban had found a hidden passage that led to a set of abandoned rooms. Stacks of books on herbs and medicines, piled high, sat around four heavy worktables, two per room. A room was left with several beds for any patients. Two of the tables were covered in papers; notes, charts, ideas, diagrams. The other two held leaves, poultices, brews, and all manner of their experiments. Ban was standing at one of them, mixing a new remedy for eye infections when the prince entered.

They both were tired, almost bruised circles under their eyes; they moved sluggishly and without enthusiasm. Without Randa's acquiescence, they had already been working night and day for a cure. Partly to help the hundreds of people suffering, and partly because it was a medical challenge neither could resist.

"The King has formally acknowledged us. Our attempts to find a cure for this sickness. He gave us any money we require from the treasury, and I think he's making a formal announcement right now."

Ban just nodded. Yes, it was beneficial that the King had offered his assistance. However, it just meant that the consequences would be all the more dire should they fail. He did not want Raffin to be burdened with something else for his father to hold against him. If they were unsuccessful, they would turn into something like Katsa. Something to whisper about and be despised behind hands and locked doors. The pros weighed out the cons, and thus Raffin's message was rendered neutral.

"You need sleep," he reminded his Prince and his best friend.

"I do. So do you."

"You've been awake longer. Go lie down in one of the sick beds. You can start on this tomorrow, with a fresh mind."

Raffin considered him seriously, then nodded.

"Alright. I'll go. But only if you come with me. We can both start tomorrow; two minds are better than one."

And so they went together.

* * *

**So, tell me what you thought! Implied Raffin/Ban lurve. :3 I'm sorry it's a bit short.  
**

**I just want to give oodles of thanks to all my lovely reveiwers, especially someone without an account named Me!!! They left the longest review I have ever had the pleasure of getting. Gracias.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: IT AIN'T MINE.**

**Now, I relized just what a terrible mistake I made in previous chapters. King Ror is Po's father, not his brother. I'm sorry, and I feel really terrible about that false information. IT HAS BEEN CORRECTED. **

* * *

Salme rode with Katsa and Po to Middlun City. He was easygoing and cheerful; never once asking prying questions. He seemed to regard the whole trip as a sort of marvelous adventure, and an unspoken truce was swiftly established. He and Po chattered easily, but Katsa was not left out. When she discovered him cleaning his nails with a weighted throwing knife on the first evening, a game had commenced. Much like the way she grappled with Po, Katsa had knife-throwing competitions with him. While she and Salme hurtled metal at every object possible, in any way, Po observed. When she and Po grappled, Salme watched.

They had run out of bread, new horses wouldn't hurt, and they needed news, Po argued obstinately. Katsa was unsure, people could recognize them. She did not want word getting to her Uncle or any other political figure getting wind that she and Po were back in the country, though she knew it was inevitable. The assortment of envoys that had met on Liend almost a week prior had only agreed to keep their silence for a single moon. If Katsa and Po had not succeeded by then, a snotty Esteren had informed them, they would be pursuing alternate means. Salme had interjected silkily that Randa was barricaded in his castle and would thus have a very difficult time getting any news should someone spy them in the town.

And so they went, leaving their horses tethered in a woody glen as they slipped unobtrusively into the villiage. Katsa and Po had their large hoods to shadow their eyes in the cloudy gray light, but Salme trialed behind them. When Katsa had objected to him walking around in broad daylight without any sort of concealment, he had told her that his eyes varied so little in shade that people did not notice til they sought to look, which they only would if they got close. He had also promised, laying his hand over his heart dramatically, that if anything happened to him, he would waiting for them in the clearing in which they camped. Po had muttered to Katsa that he was being truthful, and she had irritably consented.

Halfway through their errands, Po quietly said Katsa's name.

_Yes?_

They were standing in the mouth of a slender alleyway, and Po pulled her inside.

"The thief," he murmured, "is going to steal the necklace off that woman."

Katsa's eyes searched the busy street, landing swiftly on a woman wearing a vermillioin dress. In the sea of homespun browns, greens, blues, and grays, her red dress stood out like a candle in a dark room. It hung about her stick-like frame, which was also bedecked with copious amounts of jewelry, notably, a fat gold necklace inlaid with three rubies. She clung to the fat man beside her, who was dressed with an equally obnoxious display of wealth. Two guards trailed the revoltingly embellished couple. Katsa watched as the fat man kicked at a girl playing with her dog in the street, deciding then that she was not going to stop Salme from stealing the gold off these people. However, she was not sure of Po's motivations.

_Why are you letting him, Po?_

"We need proof of his Grace. He could easily be claiming to be Graced with thievery when he has some other talent, much in the way I did. This is an easy enough test. Two guards. If he is Graced, he should manage it."

Katsa agreed silently, her hawk-like eyes still flitting about looking for their thief.

_I can't see him. Can you sense him?_

"He is speaking to a footman with the carriage on the corner. It's waiting for them. You won't see them, they're on the opposite side of the coach."

Katsa watched the carriage intently. Po narrated to her, through his Grace, what was happening unseen on the other side.

"He's paying the footman, and now he's getting into the carriage. They've seen him," Po hissed into her ear.

Katsa cursed softly. _I hope he knows what he's doing, _she thought at Po as she saw the couple speed up their walk toward their coach_. I would hate to expose myself to rescue him._

Po chuckled. "I don't think he needs rescuing."

The woman ordered one of the guards into the carriage, and they pulled out Salme by the scruff of his neck. She was screeching at him, chasing him out into the street as the guard still held him, causing a scene. He bowed his head. She came closer, and Katsa watched his hand move up as if to protect his face from a slap.

When she looked a second later, the necklace was gone. She drew in a short breath.

"Amazing," Po breathed.

After the woman was finished berating him, they watched Salme slip into the crowd. They saw him slink into a pub before an ear-splitting shriek echoed off the walls.

_He's going to teach me how to do that._

* * *

"Queen Bitterblue," Po's mother said, rising out of a small curtsy to give her diminutive equal a warm smile. "We welcome your return to Liend."

"Many thanks," Bitterblue replied with identical decorum. She gave a lower curtsy to her Aunt, who then gently put her hand on the girl's back to lead her away from the docks.

"We have prepared the rooms you had for your last stay, Queen Bitterblue. A feast in your honor has also been prepared tonight." The formality which with the Queens addressed each other was purely for the sake of the public, and in Bitterblue's case, practice.

"How kind of you, I'm sure it will be wonderful," the nine-year old said solemnly as they entered the carriage that would take them to the castle.

Once they had arrived, the protocol was irrelevant. It was extremely difficult to upkeep in the company of Po's six rambunctious brothers, who had taken on Bitterblue as a little sister. Their mother would have objected to the way they spoiled the child, but she knew that after the many hardships in her life Bitterblue deserved it. And she, too, looked upon the petite ruler as a daughter.

The Queen's brows furrowed as she watched her sons tease the child, hugging her and twirling her about as she squealed with laughter. She knew Bitterblue regarded her cousins with genuine affection, but she did not think that this would soften the blow of the news she was about to smuggle her. Tears and temper were not her concern, she knew that Bitterblue would accept anything with a quiet word. That was what worried her. She knew the child cried at nights, the spies had brought the information to her. This was hardly surprising, but like any mother, the Liend Queen worried.

Bitterblue was in control of her court, yes. Many of them sought to manipulate her, but her Liend relations had made sure she had dependable advisors and that the people who held important positions were loyal. However, though Bitterblue was a Queen, there were many political workings that were beyond her control. And the Queen knew that with certain political issues, her husband was a ruler before he was family.

The Queen was loathe to do this to a child so young, even one as mature as the Queen of Monsea. The girl had no doubt not even experienced the first blossomings of a infatuation, but she felt the child would rather know. Bitterblue was direct, and though she was a child, she did not take kindly to being treated as such when she was the Queen of a great land. The Liend Queen decided to tell her about the engagement that was being planned to Prince Skye.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************There ya go!**

**If anyone knows the name of Po's mother, I couldn't find it in the books. Sorry. **

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
